Amaryllis Belladonna
by Crystalized Starlight
Summary: After receiving the news of her daughter being kidnapped Laurel falls into a destructive state of mind. Her mate Peter doesn't know what she is planning but to keep her safe, he is willing follow her. Her students and best friend is now in a race to solve who took Malia before Laurel makes a terrible mistake she can never come back from. Sequel to White Lilies
1. Chapter 1 : Blood Ties

**Amaryllis belladonna**

 ** _Chapter I: Blood ties_**

 _So in honor of Teen Wolf returning for this season, I'm back and I deleted the other Sequel to White Lilies because I had no idea where I was going with it. I hope you guys were paying attention in the last story, I swear to at last update every two weeks but I don't know how often I will get an amazing urge to write. By the way it was either a teen wolf, Once upon a time or a walking dead fic that was going to come out, and teen wolf won this time. I shall start off slow and pick it up after a few chapters._

* * *

The only thing that could have made this situation any worst was not being able to do a damn thing. Laurel sat with her fingers laced together on her couch; she became an emotionless void after she received news of her daughter. Peter left her for a bit to pick up food for his pregnant mate. She held her phone in her hands feeling the cool plastic warm up in her hands, her heart was twisting and being shredded. Her choice was to get her daughter back but at what cost and how far would she go for blood, it scared her so much this wasn't her. She was no hero she was a broken woman who made a few mistakes in her life.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder, her hand gingerly reached up and laid her hands over his. She always found comfort in his presence despite all of his past mishaps. "I got us dinner sweetheart." Peter frowned as he received no response from his mate, the last few days its just been her silence and it was starting to rub him in a bad way. Her hand gently squeezed his hand, it was her way to let him know she needed him. She needed him to be strong and be proud for her sake. "We'll find her babe, now come and eat a little we need you and the baby healthy"

She turned to him her bloodshot eyes told it all, she was a wreck. Slowly she climbed on the couch and pulled him into a tight hug. "I want her back." Her voice was coarse from not being used in a while he rubbed her back trying to relax her.

"I know baby I know." He didn't want to let go this was the most affectionate she was going to be for a while and he was going to take every moment of it. Peter wasn't actually worried his daughter was missing, he could care less for the girl but it was important to Laurel so he pretended. "She has my blood so she is a fighter; whatever is thrown at her she'll make it through."

"I hope you're right." Her face was buried into his chest; she could feel each muscle through the thin white material. His heartbeat was like a strong and proud drum next to her ears. She needed him to keep her sane, she needed him.

A loud knock came from the door which made her pull apart from him and followed by a voice she was sure she would never going to hear again. "Laurel, I know you're in there open up. I just want to talk."

Laurel looked up at Peter and she could feel his anger rising through his blood, "Play nice." She got off of the couch and made her way towards the door. She cracked it open to stare at the man. "Tate." She didn't know when he got there but Peter ripped the door knob from her hands and threw a punch at her brother-in-law's face.

Henry fell to his knees and wiped the blood that was bubbling out, "One way to say hello, can I come in?"

"Sure." She pushed Peter in the living room and got an ice pack for Henry. "Why are you here?"

"It's about Malia, I heard from the news she was missing. I'm sorry for all the things I said about her before and what I said about you. I was out of line, we're still family and Malia was my daughter for 9 years. I was angry still from the death of your sister, I never forgot her you know. I still love your sister very much and by extension you. So what happened last time shall we put it behind us?"

Laurel stare at the man being a werecoyote gave that extra sensory goodness, she could tell how he was feeling from the way he smelled. His anxiety put a bad taste in her mouth, "I don't know Henry you did push her out."

"And so did you. Look let's do it for Malia, I lost her once and I don't think I can lose her again, If not Malia then for Noel." He looked at Peter was sat next to Laurel eyeing him like he was a devil.

"Peter?" She turned to her mate for his decision; he grabbed her hand and held it in his hand whiling just staring at Henry.

"I think the more people the better and once we find Malia we can decide where she goes. If you don't mind Henry, our dinner is getting cold. We'll talk about this in the morning tomorrow."

"Of course." Henry stood up and walked towards the door with Laurel following behind him. "Laurel," He turned and hugged her for the first time, "I'm really sorry for all those things I said before and no matter what happens, we are still family."

"Thanks." She gave him a small smile as she closed the door that separated her from reality. Her fist curled into a fist next to her side and her mind was set; whatever she needed to do she'll was going to get her daughter back, no matter who she sacrificed along the way.

* * *

A snarled alongside the sound of rattling chains echoed off the brink wall hand and hand. It followed with a scream, she panted in pain and exhaustion. The chains that were on her wrists was attached to car battery, they were given enough strength to keep her at bay. "A little family secret, enough electricity shocking you keeps you enough to handle my dear."

The voice belonged to an older woman with hair was starting to gray; she was sitting in a wooden chair keeping a safe distance from her chained up prisoner. The woman sighed looking at snarling girl, "A beast like you should have never been born. If I knew of your true heritage from the start I would have killed you before your first breath."

The woman walked herself over to the table with different torture devices laid out. She picked up a pair of thick and long forceps, "My daughters were foolish and stupid girls; which led to them dying. Shall I tell you about them? One thought their bond as sisters was worth dying over and the other one; well the other one was just a disappointed all over really. She was weak both mind and body, she was stupid and simple-minded."

"Save your sap stories for someone who cares lady. If you're going to kill me then do it, save me the sympathy."

"But my dear sweet child, your birth destroyed my family. If you weren't born, my family would still be here and our family would still be on top!" The woman threw down the forceps in anger, "Michael, bring the girl food and water. Make her feel at home in the worst way possible."

She stormed out of the room and left the girl alone with the man who stood quietly off to the side. His gaze was at the door making sure they were alone, "Don't take it too personally, she just a bit bitter. You can understand though right? You kind of destroyed her family but don't be scared she won't hurt you. She can't but she does want your parents though."

"Don't call them my parents; they weren't there for my whole life so why should they start now?" She snapped her fangs at him as he poured water for her. He started to chuckle to himself while he placed the cup near her. "What are you laughing at?"

"Because no matter what blood is thicker than water my dear and blood is the only thing that's keeping you alive right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see Malia, you will see how your story plays out."

* * *

That's the first chapter on our new adventure into my psychotic mind. Any question or concerns you know where to put it. I want you guys to do me a favor, tell me how bloody and gruesome you guys want me to be please. I don't know when I'm crossing the line sometimes but I'll play it safe for a bit. Anyways R&R and tell where I can improve, you guys know the deal. Until next time farewell my little crystals *insert Hearts*


	2. Chapter 2 : Blood for Blood

**Amaryllis belladonna**

 ** _Chapter II: Blood for Blood_**

 _I had an urge to write a bit before I slept, I believe in the next two chapters I will pick up the story and get it moving for now... let me make Laurel slowly lose her humanity because her personality needs a crazy side. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter see you on the other side._

* * *

Stiles was working harder than any of the police officer in the county but no matter how hard he worked he couldn't tie any of the ends together. He wanted his girlfriend back, she understood him like no one else did. "Hey Stiles, I'm going out for takeout. You want anything specific?"

"Whatever is fine dad." Sheriff Stilinski can keep everyone besides his own son out of trouble which was troubling itself. Stiles stared at his board hoping that the longer he stared that something would pop out. His father exhaled loudly and left the room, raising teens was something he could never master.

"Hey got anything new?" His best friend Scott walked into the room with his girlfriend at his side. Stiles shook his head, it made Scott frown this was his best friend and he couldn't really make him feel any better. Scott had hoped his newly found Alpha powers would give some help but it only gave him a title at the moment. "Well Lydia is looking for clues with deputy Parish hopefully we get some more soon. If you want we can drive around the city and pull something together."

"Ye-yeah I-I need some air." They rode for almost an hour up and down the street where Malia lived with her birth mother.

"Is that Ms. Laurel?" Kira pointed out from the back seat at the woman who was on the phone and ducking into the alleyway. "You think she knows anything?"

Scott put up his hand telling them to quiet down as his hearing zoned in on his teacher. His eyebrows furrowed together from him trying to concentrate he kept his cool as he listened to her conversation. Something about all of this made him feel uneasy. "Stiles let's call it a day."

"Why-"

"Let's call it a day!" Scott snapped at him catching Stiles off guard, "I'm sorry, I think I might have something but I have to make sure."

* * *

Laurel found herself standing outside the infamous Chris Argent's apartment, the door opened to reveal a tried hunter or in this case an ex-hunter. "I guess you heard the news. Laurel, I have nothing to do with this."

"I know Chris, let's talk shall we?" He moved over to allow the pregnant coyote in, "It has been quite a while don't you think?" Laurel walked into the hunter's home and followed him into the living room. "Your cousin called me through my daughter's phone earlier and he told me something."

"What would that be?" Chris sat down on the other side of Laurel; she crossed her legs and rubbed her temple.

"He is out for blood, blood for blood." She paused for a moment and closed her eyes, "The Hale's blood to be exact and anyone with ties to them."

"I'm guessing you haven't told your mate?" He knew of her choice to be turned, he trained her to be a hunter but to have her stand in front of him years later was another story. Laurel shook her head, "Why are you here?"

"Because blood is blood, from the beginning when you trained me you knew my mind set. Plus I rather avoid a conversation with your dear father Gerald. You and my father both knew I turned but you kept it a secret from the rest of the hunters. I never asked you before but I want to know now, why didn't you?" Chris stayed quiet with Laurel burning holes into her skull.

"I knew the type of person you were, you were kind and gentle, hell you wouldn't hurt a fly. If you were to kill an innocent then I would be the one to put you down besides that your father as well..."

"My father?"

"He loved you Laurel, you are his baby girl. When you became pregnant with a werewolf of all things, he didn't care. He was happy that he was going to be a grandfather. Blood runs thick doesn't it?" Laurel bit her bottom lips and chewed on it out of habit. "My family is a proud line of hunters and they will stop at nothing to achieve their goals."

"Trust me; I know exactly how proud your family is Chris. The question is what are we going to do now?"

"We?"

"You are going to help me for old time sake, and that my old friend is not a request."

"To defeat a hunter you must think like a hunter."

"How can I? I was never one to begin with."

"Well I guess it's time to relive old forgotten memories and visit my dear old father."

* * *

"Laurel, I never thought I would see you again, what a beautiful woman you grew into!" The old man in the wheel chair put his arms out to hug the pregnant coyote but she held her ground. He stared at her and then towards his son, "Chris why don't you leave me and Laurel to chat for a bit."

"I rather not-"

"It's fine Chris, I can handle an old man." Chris gave her a reluctant look before stepping out of the room. Laurel sat down on the edge of the bed and both of them stared at each other. "Gerald."

"Two proud families of hunters brought down by a single family of werewolves. If you told me that before I would have ripped out their throat but now here is the reality. So sweet Laurel why are you here?"

"Your family took my daughter. I want her back."

"My family? You mean my dear nephew? I hope you know your unholy union with the Hale boy started all of this, what makes you think I would help you?"

A dark smile craved itself on to her lips, "If you don't I'll make the rest of your pathetic life hell and tear this town apart. Trust me Gerald; I do not have much to lose when it comes to family. Plus if I were you I wouldn't mess with a pregnant woman."

"It seems you never learned your lesson child." She jumped up and held his throat between her claws and her eyes flickered into a bright gold light warning him.

"You're at my mercy old man I would watch your tongue." She snarled at him with her fangs ready to kill. "You will help me."

"F-f-fine." She released his throat he gingerly caressed his neck trying to catch his breath. "What are you willing to give up?"

"Everything."

"Including your humanity?" She gave a nod which earns her a dark and cryptic smile. "Good, listen up well child."

* * *

And we reach the end of this chapter. Was it okay? I need sleep and possible food, donate to your poor author. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 : Family Tree

**Amaryllis belladonna**

 ** _Chapter III: Family Tree_**

 _Shorty chapter but at least it's getting the story going right? Real quick I know I messed up on Gerard's name last chapter but I'm way too lazy to go change it._

* * *

The moment Scott stepped into the room he could smell her scent being masked by the smell of medication and ointment. He stared at the old man who was facing away from him and looking out the window. "Ah the true alpha, here for our weekly session?"

"Not quite, Ms. Laurel was here before wasn't she?"

"Little Laurel?" He spoke her name in a sweet tone and smiled, "You missed her a few hours ago. You know our family knew each other for a long time."

"How did you guys know each other?"

"Both her parents came from respected families of hunters. They were second to us of course. My son taught her how to be a hunter but her and her sister never got along with my daughter though."

"Why was she here?" Gerard lifted up his sleeve and turned to the boy, he wanted his fee before he told the boy anything. Scott walked over and grabbed his arm, a black liquid running into his veins releasing Gerard of temporary pain. "Why was she here?"

"Laurel came with a few questions about our families. She wanted some fatherly advice from an old family friend and nothing more."

"I saw her yesterday on the phone talking to someone, I did get his name though Michael Argent."

"My brother's son, any advice I can offer you is you should research her family see how all of it ties together. This goes deeper than you think Scott."

Scott released his arm and turned away, "Thanks."

* * *

"Have you heard? Your mother is doing everything in her power to find you, it's very sweet don't you think?" The woman was arranging some flowers in a vase while Malia watch in pain. "My mother was an Argent you know. Her name was Ginny, Ginny Argent. She taught both me and my sister Leigh to be strong woman because Argent woman were to be leaders while the men were to be warriors. I thought it was complete shit, excuse my language. I wanted my girls to be not only leaders but warriors. My late husband, rest his peaceful soul wanted my daughters out of that life. We never got along my husband Nicolas and I, hell we divorced soon after the girls finished high school. I never saw my daughters until my oldest funeral."

"Tough shit"

"Watch your mouth young lady. Anyways, you might ask yourself why me, well blame your parents because it is their fault. Well I have guests coming over soon; keep quiet while they are here alright dear. Michael my dear gag her and make sure she stays unconscious for a good while."

Michael came in from the top of the stairs and walked closer to her with duct tape in one hand and a rag in the other hand. "Bonding is such a beautiful thing. Let's talk for a bit, I would love to get to know you better. All that I know is your mother is a traitor and your father is well how do I put it in a nicer way? Your father is an interesting fellow for the most part. I remember your mother when she was a whee thing before her fling with the wolf."

"I honestly don't care for your reasons."

"Oh child, but you should there is a rhyme and reason for our ways."

* * *

Stiles and Scott looked around as they went through the files in the record room. The hospital had high security but if you had connections then anything was possible. "Hurry Stiles if we get caught then my mom can lose her job!" Scott ordered in a hushed tone scared someone would come in at any moment.

"Dude I'm going as fast as I can!" Stiles fingertips flipped through each name that the hospital ever had. "There are thousands of people Scott. Why are we even looking up our teacher's health records?"

"Gerard said we should check it out."

"and you trust him? The guy who almost killed you and don't forget Riley!" Stiles picked up Laurel's health folder and flipped through the contents. It had everything from her birth weight to what medication she was allergic to her pregnancy term. The folder slipped out of Stiles hands and landed on the floor. Scott gave him a look before picking up the folder and read through the information.

 _'Father /Mother - Nickolas West / Carol Argent West'_

"No way..." _'You think you were the first werewolf to crawl into bed with an Argent'_ Scott could hear Peter's voice repeated itself in Scott faint memory, "Peter wasn't talking about Derek that day, he was talking about himself. Ms. Laurel is an Argent."

"What do we do now? Do we go up to her and be like hey Ms. L, we heard you're an Argent?"

"Stiles I'm thinking, I'll think of something."

"How? If you haven't noticed each moment that passes could be- could be Malia's last" Scott could smell the salty tears brimming around Stiles' eyes and he placed his hand on his shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I-I- They wouldn't hurt they're own family right? I mean family is everything to an Argent."

"Of course." Scott knew the Argents were unpredictable and every move they made was a wild card but for his best friend's sake he would lie, lie through his teeth in order to help his friend. "Do you think Ms. Laurel is in on this?"

"Ms. L? Of course not. Have you seen her lately she is like a walking corpse just mopping around. She is broken."

"Yeah... Broken. How is her mother related to the Argents anyways?"

"Don't know, got to keep looking I guess."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, until next time!**

 **DeVilDahling,** Long time no see huh? Well for the most part I'm part so you get to look to all the crappy things I write again ^^.


	4. Chapter 4 : Once Upon Fluff

**Amaryllis belladonna**

 ** _Chapter IIII: Once a Fluff_**

 _Late update but an update nonetheless._

* * *

-Many years ago-

The sun was beginning to set, Laurel and Peter sat outside on the garden swing watching the changing color in the sky. She looked over to her oh so perfect boyfriend who gave her a charming smile that made her heart melt. He held her hand tightly as she looked down at the ground. "It's okay darling, they'll love me. I'm perfect. What's wrong?"

Holding her chin between his pointer finger and thumb, he lifted up her head so their eyes met. She was doing her best to avoid contact with him which made dear old Peter more anxious to get her attention. He placed both hands on each side of her face. "What are you doing?"

Peter wore this dark smirk sending the butterflies in her stomach in a fluttery fury. He smashed her cheeks together and pulled them apart repeating the process until she smashed his cheeks together. A smile broke from Laurel's face as they started to lightly pinch each other's cheeks. "Seriously Peter, what are we doing right now?"

He released her cheeks and stared into her eyes, "I needed you to smile for me. You being nervous makes me go on edge and darling we know how I get when I'm on edge."

"I see..." She locked eyes with him and didn't want to tear away from him. He leaned in barely touching her lips making her want more of him. He pulled away and smirked before turning the other way, "Why did you-"

"You're mother wanting to rip off my head can be a good reason darling." Laurel turned around to see her mother standing in the doorway tapping her foot. She wasn't happy in fact she was livid that her daughter decided to date a Hale, the irony she will never tell Laurel of.

"Dinner in ten. I hope you like pasta Peter." Her mother kept her sentences short just in case slip-ups were to happen.

Peter stood up and offered his hand to Laurel and hoisted her up with ease. From the window he knew she was watching him like a hawk, "I take it your mother isn't a big fan of mine?"

Laurel dusted off any dirt from her jeans before giving him a dirty look, "Geez I wonder why? My Peter is perfect in every single aspect, why would she ever hate you?" Each word that came out of her mouth was dripping in sweet sarcasm.

He smiled at her, "I know right?" She rolled her eyes and playfully elbowed him in the stomach. "Shall we?" She linked her arms in with his as they walked into the house together and playing the gentleman, Peter helped her mother set the table.

Once everything was situated and Noel arrived with Henry her boyfriend, things got just as awkward as they thought. "Tell me Peter how did you guys meet?"

"Well, It was her first day of high school and I was talking to my friends. I happened to lean on her locker and she boldly told me to get off. We found out I was a student aid for her first period and not to mention Bobby's team captain, so we saw each other a lot."

"How long have you guys been dating now?"

"Well sir, we went on a few dates for many weeks until we made it official if I had to give you an answer it would be 8 months and 16 days."

"What are your plans with my daughter?"

"She very special to me and honestly we are still learning about each other every day. I just hope that everyday well last for a long time to come. She is an amazing girl and I'm just lucky to have her in my life."

Laurel glanced over to her mother who was eating dinner quietly to herself biting her tongue at every word Peter said. Her mother could put on quite a fake front when she needed it but it wasn't hard for her children to know. Peter hand slipped under the table to hold Laurel's hand under the table, he sensed her emotions she was feeling and knew she was off. After dinner her mother pulled Peter off to the side to have a word with him. Laurel could only imagine the things she said to him.

* * *

Laurel's fingers traced the design of the wooden box with the softest touch; this box was passed down from generation to generation from her mother's side. She could hear him enter her room without turning around; his arms enveloped her tiny frame and pulled her closer to him. "Have you decided?"

"Yes, I'll do whatever for my family." She stated in a determined voice Peter smirked as he buried his face into her neck. Laurel opened the old wooden box slowly revealing many throwing blades and two silver balisongs.

"Ah the old butterfly knives, I haven't seen these since you swore off hunting and became a wolf." Peter picked one of the balisongs up and examined it with a crucial eye. Laurel took the other balisong and unlatched the handle; she swung the blade open and flipped it a few times around her fingers before making it snap close. "Mmm my littler hunter, shall we hunt down a few pesky teenagers?"

"Before we do, I need a few things. A few things that is dangerous to us." Peter placed the balisong back down and looked at her questioningly. "Wolf's Bane Oil and Nightshade Oil, going to make a special poison, I'm getting her back and if I have to hunt down an alpha then so be it."

"Where are you going to get that from?"

Laurel turned to Peter with a small smile, "My mother."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, until next time!**

 **DeVilDahling,** Awwh staph it~ Thanks honey I'll try to make you proud... ish


	5. Chapter 5 : Mother Dearest

**Amaryllis belladonna**

 ** _Chapter V: Mother Dearest_**

 _It's short but I have a reason! I hope you guys read this, so my birthday is this Friday and as a gift from me to you I would like to update all my stories twice from now until next Friday. I just wanted you guys to tell me which ones you wanted to see first. Two of them are on hiatus and I won't update them, Falling star and Watashi no masuta unless I get enough votes from them. So let me know what you guys want to see. I mean if no one really cares then just disregard my comment._

* * *

-It could have been eons as they sat across from each other not saying a single word. Laurel's skin crawled with anticipation she rolled her tea around in her cup hoping the moment would end. Across from her was a woman nearing her late 60's her hair was beginning to grey and time sagged her once flawless skin. "Where is that fleabag of a boyfriend of yours?" The woman asked in a booming voice causing Laurel to jump in her seat.

"Don't call him that, he has a name." Laurel responded in meek tone as she kept her eyes plastered on her lap.

"You think you would have gotten out of that stage, really Laurel? A wolf for God's sake, your father would be rolling in his grave if he knew."

"Don't talk about Father, he knew and was fine with Peter it was just you. It has always just been you."

"Me? We are talking about you opening your legs for a dirty Hale, a demon which got you pregnant and left you like a used whore. I should have snuffed out the spark before it grew into a raging fire." Every word from her mouth was dripping in deadly venom; they never got along not then and not now. "You brought nothing but shame and embarrassment to the family since you and the Hale union. I couldn't even show my face in front of my own family because of you and what's worst is you dragged your poor sister into it. It's because of you and your stupid choice."

Under the table Laurel was about to break her hand in pure rage, her mother knew what to say to get under her skin. She used every fiber of her being not to snap. Laurel knew her mother would have her dead if she was to attack; she needed to keep her cool for her daughter's sake. "I only came for one thing. I'll leave after I get it."

"Of course." Her mother starting digging through her purse and produce three vials. "Foxglove oil." She set down a light pink liquid on the table. "Belladonna or Nightshade oil." She sets down a dark purple liquid next to the foxglove. "Wolf's bane oil." She sets down the left light purple liquid on the table Laurel picked up the foxglove oil and tilted the liquid in the vial. "You remember how to use them correct?"

"Yes mother." Laurel carefully placed each vials in a small box she had in her purse. "I should get started."

"As you should" Her mother placed a few bills on the table and stood up, she gave Laurel a dark glare. "Do not disappoint me than you already have."

* * *

Laurel walked into her living to find Peter looking over some essays that Laurel had to grade during her break. He was helping her out by grading some of it for her. "How did the meeting with your mother go?" Peter asked without looking at her, Laurel plopped down next to him and rubbed her temples. "That bad huh?" He chuckled and gently turned her so her back was facing him. Being careful Peter started to rub her shoulders, "How's dear old Carol?"

"Still hates you and your blood line." Laurel closed her eyes as Peter's thumb rolled over her back shoulder blades. "Did you get the stuff?"

"Of course I did, it did take a lot of convincing." Laurel fought back a chuckle she knew Peter's form of convincing meant he was going in baring fangs and claws. "So I had an idea with our little predicament."

"Oh?"

"Leave it to me babe, I'll take care of everything behind the scene."

"I really don't like it when you hide things from me Peter."

"I don't either but it makes things so much more interesting when things fall into place, don't you think?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, until next time!**

 **DeVilDahling,** Thanks I'm flattered but you don't have to for my behalf. Only if you really want to.

 **Guest,** Yes she was but Laurel doesn't know all the details yet. I think the nice twist keep everyone on edge and coming back.


	6. Chapter 6 : Darkening

**Amaryllis belladonna**

 ** _Chapter V_** ** _I_** ** _:_** ** _Darkening_**

 _Long time to see huh? Well I'm going to sporadically update this story or any story in fact, only because I feel like no one really reads this anymore. Anyways small author note at the end the chapter if you want to know about the title and my train of thought. See you on at the end._

* * *

The cold metal sent shivers up and down her spines as a sense of deja vu claimed her muscle memory, even if she couldn't remember how to flick her knives at least her nimble fingers was able to remember. It was like she didn't even have to tell her fingers, they just knew. She twirled the silver balisong around her fingers with ease while she walked around her living room, she could hear the bedroom door close and her mate creeping up on her. "You need some sleep," His blue eyes were on her balisong that was swinging around her fingers. "Honestly I don't think you need any more practice. I think you will land a nice little cut on the kid and all our problems will be solved. Besides that, you my love need some sleep."

She didn't stop spinning the balisong which made him a little peeved at her defiance. He grabbed her wrist letting the balisong fall to the floor with a light thud. Her eyes turned a bright gold as she growled at him taking him by surprise, "He is an Alpha for god's sake Peter. His senses are 10 times more heighten than mine for me to take him on I need to be on the top of my game. I need to train!"

He was taken back so much he didn't know how to respond to his angry mate. This was the first time she had ever snapped at him and meant every word. She never went against him let alone raised her voice at him, the first thing that happened was a smirk appeared on his face. "With my blood coursing through your veins it has made you a bit more feistier than usual."

"Are you calling me emotional you jackass?" He could see the fire flaring up behind her gentle facial features, it only gave him more of an incentive to tense her. "You're the biggest dick I ever met!" She punch him in the arm which he caught without a second thought.

"Please darling, I'm the only dick you ever seen." He wasn't sure if her face was turning red from embarrassment or if she was royally pissed at him. She let out a frustrated growl before she tackled him at full force, for her she really wanted to punch him in the face and for Peter it was a nice game of wrestling. He pinned her down with her wrists above her head and his legs over hers holding them down into the floor. Peter had a playful gleam in his eyes as he gazed down at her. "Reminds me of when we were younger."

"Except I wasn't trying to kill you for being annoying."

"You love me too much to kill me besides I'm adorable. Have you seen me?" Just like that most of her anger disappeared as a small giggle came from her. It made Peter's smirk grow into a pleasant smile as he released her from his hold and they sat across from each other. "Feeling better?"

"Only if you close your eyes and pucker your lips for me." Peter did what he was told and in a second he was on his back nursing his bloody nose, "That's for being a jerk."

"I think this constitute as spousal abuse."

Laurel laid down next to him and rested her arm over his waist, "Please my love, we would have to be married for that. Besides all the things you ever done to me was torture this is a love bite compared to that." He wasn't bleeding hell it only hurt for a couple of seconds but it was fun to tense her. "Peter?"

"Yes, the love of my life?"

She looked up at him as he watched her cuddling closer to him. "We'll get her back won't we?"

"Of course. She'll be back before dinner on Sunday and we'll take care of anyone who laid a hand on her."

"By take care you mean..."

"Whatever you want it to mean."

"Then I want them to pay drastically."

"By that you mean..."

"I want them dead. All of them I want to watch them struggle for life." From the tone of her voice he could tell something in her was about to break. Laurel the kindhearted and shy girl he fell in love with was close to the breaking point were something much darker hid. He knew somewhere in her she had a more sinister persona waiting to be unleashed, One day he was going to be an alpha and she needed to be ready to strike. She was a daughter of the greatest hunting clans and soon she was going to be his assassin.

* * *

Author note: So I don't know if anyone made the connection yet but the title of the story and this chapter in particular are tied together. From the first story White lilies showed how beautiful and pure she was, meaning her personality was white and pure like white lilies. Amaryllis Belladonna, if you look up the flower is basically a white lily with light pink edges meaning slowly she is changing but there is two paths for her. Belladonna is both helpful and dangerous depending on how you use it. She could either change into something that can save Peter or something that will lead him on a dark path.

Amaryllis has it's own story but long story short, there was a shy and beautiful nymph that fell in love with Alteo who was a shepherd with Hercules' strength and Apollo's beauty. Her love was unrequited, an Oracle told her if she goes to his door for 30 nights dressed in white maiden's clothing and stab herself in the heart each night then he would love her. On the 30th night Alteo opened the door and a flower was born from the blood of her heart. To Laurel it means she will do anything for her love and her family even if it meant losing herself to darkness or even dying. All of this information was suppose to tell you I need a life and I need to stop spending so much time thinking about titles.

* * *

~DeVilDahling

Thank you for the birthday wish.

~TaylorLuvsSam

The story loves you!

~MusicLuver246

Here you go, no more need to wait.


	7. Chapter 7 : Just a Little Prick

**Amaryllis Belladonna**

 **Chapter VII : Just a little prick**

 _Roll out the red carpet b*tches I'm back. You know whats hard? Not writing a story for almost two years and then trying to pick it back up and trying to find whatever train of thought you had like 2 years ago._

* * *

It moment that passed felt like a knife slowly getting inserted in the middle of her back. Stress and anxiety building on her shoulders and each hour that passes it keeps getting heavier and heavier. In a bowl she mixed all the liquids together and oiled her butterfly knives, each stoked with the clove that was drenched in the deadly liquid. The oil sheen bounced the lights from the windows and the reflection danced on the living room walls behind her. She had to be careful and not get a single drop on her skin, at least not until the liquid dries up. Laurel could feel her ears twitched a little when she heard the front door being unlocked. "Welcome home." She responded automatically in a monotone almost robotic tone.

"Getting ready for the big event?" Peter strolled in while placing their soon to be dinner on the kitchen counter. He watched as she carefully covered the blades and laid them down on a makeshift drying rack. "I got Chinese." Laurel took off her gloves and cracked her neck, "Ah, it sounds like my lovely fiancé is a bit stressed? Turn your back to me darling."

Without argument she turned her back, she felt as the sofa cushion next to her sunk in from her lover's weight. His hands wrapped them around her shoulders and slowly he began rolling her tense muscle in his hands. "It should be a few hours before I can handle them safely and from there it shouldn't be hard to find them."

Peter gave a good squeeze on her arms before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a nice embrace. "You don't know those kids like I do darling. They're like cockroaches, the more you try to more they appear. We have to plan this very carefully, don't want anything to happen to our little one."

"Do we… have to… kill them?" Peter emitted a deep growl from his chest, he wasn't going to lose what he worked so hard for. The gentle side of his lover was beginning to show itself, her softness is what drew him to her in the first place but now it was going to undo everything. "Malia will hate us Peter"

"All you need is a little prick. What did your cousin want?"

"Michael, wants the blood of the true alpha and your family blood. They won't stop until they get it because you know the Argents stubborn as hell." Peter lowered himself down and allowed Laurel to rest against him, "I never told you how we were related to the Argents did I?" She could feel the small movements from behind her as he shook his head. "Chris Argent and Kate Argent, they are my cousins. My mother and their father are siblings, making the head of the Argents my uncle. When my father found out I was pregnant with your child, a werewolf's seed in an Argent's womb, he knew they would come for me and he could not let that happen. My mother when she found out of course tried to kill me and that caused the divorce and-"

"Shhh, I know what happens after that. If I knew you were an Argent in the beginning-"

"You would have done what?"

"Pissed your mother off more if I had the chance."

* * *

It was asking a lot of a teen aged boy to have so many lives in the palm of his hands and from time to time it becomes a bit for lack of better terms out of hands. He was changing the water bowls for the animals at the vet clinic he worked at. Usually his boss, Deacon would be there for closing but this was the few times he was by himself tonight. While Scott was petting one of the dogs in his care fondly he heard the door bells go off. "Did I forget to lock it?"

"Just a bit," His weakly economic teacher stood in front of him, his was a bit torn whether or not for him to be on guard. "Relax I just want to talk Scott." She put up her hands and smiled meekly, "Honestly I just want to have a small chat with you and then I'll be on my way."

"Where is Peter?"

"Don't worry about Peter, he is the least of your worries trust me. How about I help you with your closing duties while we talk?"

Some time passed as they talked and now Laurel stood in front of the Alpha with her arms crossed over her chest. "Just a tiny prick is all it's going to take." Scott clenched his jaw and pulled up his sleeve, letting her pierce his skin. At first Scott started swaying back and forth, he placed his hands against the brick wall trying to keep himself up before he fell to his knees and then over on the cold cement floor. "I hope this works."


End file.
